Counterclockwise
by Amai
Summary: A Ken fanfic. The Emperor considers the absurd reasoning of the Human Mind, and compares it to his reality.


Counterclockwise   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Er...well, this is very interesting. I'm posting it alone at first because I want people to read this alone. A twinge of what you could call kensuke-ish tint...but only if you want it to be. This is really a Ken story..or something else. It's very odd, at least, I think so. Please review and tell me what -you- think.   
  
  
  
Tick, Tock. The stroke of twelve. 

Tick, Tock. That's what people say of the sound a clock makes. Ken listened to the clock that sat on his counter. Tick, Tock. What fool thought of that? No, no...in Ken's mind, there was no definition of the sound a clock made. It was simply a device made by people to explain the unexplainable. 

It was incredibly foolish to contradict oneself like that. At least to Ken, that was. Ah, but that was how the world worked, no? A foolish person will only create foolish things. He bit his lip in irritation of the workings of Earth. The inhabitants had the ability to see, yet could be so sight impaired it was incredible. 

That is why he yearned for the day he would sit on his throne there, in the Digital World, forevermore. No one asked questions here, facts were just accepted as they existed. He stood up, walking around his room for the simple feeling of walking of his own will. On Earth, no one walks of their own will. They all have their own agenda, set to them by what they thought was common sense. Ken shook his head. No. 

The fact was, in the true world, there IS no common sense. Figures. For that was the way the typical Human-on-Earth's mind worked. Well, at least, most of them. There were some exceptions. 

Step, step, the movement that made up a walk. In reality, there was no such thing as a walk, or a step, or words in general. Why did everything have to be explained? How could everything be explained? Ken wondered this as he thought of the Digi-Destined. His enemies. To them, he was the Digimon Emperor. He was evil. Ken shook his head yet again. No. 

What is evil? 

He pulled a hand through his unruly mass of indigo atop his head. Evil was such an opinionated term. He wasn't _evil_, he just had opposing ideas than that of they. A problem. If evil was a term used for the opposing side of oneself, then wouldn't that mean that the Digi-Destined where in fact, evil themselves? For they opposed Ken, and if the statement was correct, then they must be evil as well. It only made sense. 

His lip quirked at the thought of the uproar his sudden epiphany would start if he voiced it out. 

Tick, Tock. To them, he was wrong. Little did they know that, really he was simply counterclockwise to their clockwise thoughts. 'Twasn't wrong, just a different direction. But that was what they hated, Ken mused, the difference. They wondered why he was the Digimon Emperor? Simple. Because he could be. It was more than any of them would do. Or some of them could do. 

One...he had not given up hopes on yet. He had the capacity of pulling away from the ropes of that Earth World. He was unique, as he himself was, but was trying so very hard to force himself to move in the clockwork direction the others were heading. Ken had his own plans of acquiring a true equal in that one. Motomiya Daisuke, crest descendant of Kamiya Taichi and Ishida Yamato. Yes, he was different, and could be amusing to explore. 

Tick, Tock. 'Twas 12:30 now. Or was that 11:30, now? Counterclockwise it would be the latter. Counting back...or forward? Ken had no idea now. For time was just another Human made device. To he, time was unlimited. It stretched over the horizon and embraced the entire universe with its greatness in size. Yet, it would never run out, for that is what it was. 

Manipulating the infinite capacity of time, that was what he did. Twisting it and turning it into something of his own, yet something that could be shared with others, if only they had the knowledge. And what did he use this for? Gaining control of the Digital World. Evil, was it? Maybe. To him, it was delicious, the power over everything. To others, it was immoral, or evil as they called it. Yes, yes, he had heard all to much of that. Was it wrong, was it right? In true reality, it was neither. It just was. 

He stopped his pacing and walked over to his seat as he left it. Sitting down, he went over the thought process he had just encountered over the time he was pacing about. Yes, to him, nothing was real, nothing needed to be explained. He would continue doing what he did because he liked it, and nothing more. He would fight his opposers, the evil ones, that is, to him, because they would try to assimilate his counterclockwise notion into their clockwise beings. For it was all the same to them. Or, like Daisuke, they simply think it is all the same. Ken thought...maybe if he restored that one, that boy, back to his counterclockwise ways it would change the others. He would have to try that. 

But until then, he would stay on his throne, contemplating these wandering thoughts on the workings of everything. Everything that is real, everything that isn't real...everything. 

So, what was the knowledge gained, or rather, considered? 

Ken smirked. 

Life 'tis only in the eye of the beholder. Life has no real purpose, but to exist...and Humans hate that, thus they believe that they can change that. 

Only a select few believe different. And in the Human eye, those people are Counterclockwise, the pseudo-wrong as they are Clockwise. But in reality, Counterclockwise is neither wrong, nor right. It is the same as Clockwise. As evil 'tis the same as good, and so on. That is Life. That was his religion. 

And Ken wasn't afraid to use that to his advantage, nor would he ever be. 

Tick, Tock. It was midnight. Or was that noon?   
  
  



End file.
